Introduction and Aftermath
Shade had just woken up, covered in his wounds from the night before. "Bael couldn't take even a scratch, and look at this." Beside him, slept one of his favorite people, his soon to be wife, Loran. Feeling hungry, he made his way to the kitchen, hoping to be the only one up, therefore being first in line for coffee. Myst was out, with her vampire friends, no doubt. Ray was putting milk and suger on his cup of coffee as he needed the boost since yesterday. Then he heard footsteps and looked to find Shade coming in sleeply and in his shorts."Good moring kid, how you feel?" He asked. "Sore, stiff. Oh, man. My back still feels like my spine got blown out my back." Shade responded, with a level of apathy thrown in. He reached of the coffee pot, added sugar and milk to his cup, and added to coffee for last, including more sugar. "Don't ask." he said with his demonic smile. "And don't give Me that smile Shade." Replied Ray as he went to sit down on the table while drinking his coffee in one gulp."I gotta ask, what's are kids like you doing here with Zanpakuto's for that matter" Asked Ray as he finally comepletely woke up after that coffee and looked at Shade. "Well?" "Fine. Most people ask why my "Bankai" turns me into an oversized Smurf. We're fugitives. I'm MIA, Myst is a blood sucker, and my other friend, he nearly got me and Loran killed. So we escaped. Of course, for about a week, I was labeled KIA, but i digress on that." Ray just shook his head and got back up to get some more coffee, while he was doing that he was thinking about why they sounded so familiar but just decided to quit thinking about it."So how long have you been here in the world of the living?" Ray asked. "About a month. Lets just say that, Now why dont you ask me about my Hell Blade? I love this story." Shade countered. Ray just sighed and shook his head as he sat back down at the table."Fine, what's with you're hell blade." Asked Ray. "I have seen both Heaven and Hell. Not many can claim that. You see, my best friend needed me, but back then, the enemy was too strong for me. So in a last ditch effert, I sold my soul. I became Bael's final Hell Hunter. Of our tiny group, I am the fastest. Of the entire demon race, I score third. My Hell Blade represents all of my hate and fear, wrapped in a small sword. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm still human, just with completely demonic DNA." "Intresting, I've heard of that demon race I've even battled a few of them myself." Replied Ray looking at Shade with intrest, then out of nowhere Ray heared a voice coming from down the hall. "Shade? You still here?" Loran called. "Si sinorita." Shade answered, with bad Spanish accenting his voice. "Well, come here. We still need to prepare for our wedding." "What part of 'not wearing a tux' do you not get?" Shade asked, not wanting to push any more buttons on his counterpart than he already has. "Hahaha, wedding plans huh? So why invite me to stay with you guys?" Asked Ray as he cleaned the cup in the sink and looks at Shade wondering how him and his girl woulld even think about getting married. "Hm. You seemed like you needed a place to sleep. Sorry. Demonic intuition. And yes, I will marry that girl one day. I hope before I die again." Shade smirked to himself as he drank his coffee. "Yeah i did need a place but i can't stay too long." said Ray going back into his room to get some more sleep. "Hm. Good night." Shade went out to the living room to crash again, as to not incure the wrath of Loran. After a fitful moment, he drifted off into his dreams. Ray grabbed his sword along with his other things and started for the front door but then heard snoring. He looked around and saw Shade sleeping on the couch,"Haha, you are a good kid but trust me you don't need a guy like me hanging around." Ray whispered. He went out through the front door and shunpo'd elsewhere. Myst, walking home, as was her wont, early in the morning picked up the scent of blood on metal, a easy feat for a vampire, she tracked Ray for what could have been hours, never resting, always on the hunt. Ray was on top of a house sitting and meditating in the morning sun wondering what he should do next then suddenly He felt a familiar energy coming towards him."You know, for a vampire you stink at cloaking your self, Myst." "Trust me, if I wanted to be hidden, you would never find me. Shade took about a day to feel me following him one day. I still smell his blood on your sword. Foul stuff, demon blood." Myst said as she landed behind Ray. "He told you, didn't he?" "Oh yeah, hard to believe he was able to find himself some good friends, he always seem like a real joker most of the time." Ray laughed,"But anyway what are you doing here I thought you would be with your friends right now." "I wanted to see my little brother, but I was pulled by the sent of the blood. So I tracked you thinking you were him. Sorry." "Ha-ha, it's okay, don't worry about it. He's at your house resting. Listen I better get going." He gets up and jumps off the building then walks down the street. "Ok. You know, unless you clean your blade, I can still hunt you." Myst added as she used her vampiric Flash-Step, Ketsueki Butokai. Ray then saw her in front of him and just decided to take another route. Myst once again tracked him, hiding her power this time. She felt hungry, but staved off that notion. More soldiers would come and attack her brothers' hideout. She was begining to understand the desire, how to fight it. It was only the demon blood she hunted for, what harm would it bring? "I don't why you have that hunger but you wanna get me then let's up the play shall we?" Suddenly Ray shunop'd all over the place and made replications of himself as they all looked and smelled exactly like him."Find which one of us is real." Then all of them shunpo'd away. "Wow. i just have to hunt all of you down and beat you, but the real one will get away." No one can do that. There has to be a limit to his power. The vampire headed directly for the one on her left. The replica looked around and saw the vampire coming towards him and tried to run away. "How can you run from Myst, the most powerful Reikon Kyuuban?" She gloated as she dashed next to the clone and swung with her nails, fadeing through it. "Fake A. Now for the one to the North." And making good on her word, she headed due North. While she was hunting the replicas the real Ray Martinez was on the far edge of the town sitting in the park alone,"Well that should keep her busy for awhile, God that girl's a pain but she's okay." Though Ray as he got up and started walking but then suddenly felt a erie feeling in the air and something crashed right behind him. "Haha, Finally i thought you guys would've run away after yesterday." Adjuchas class hollows crawled out of the hole. The leader of the pack, his face hidden by smoke, hissed "Ha, you're still tired from your battle with the demon boy, and the blood sucking whore." Myst had just caught up with her target, and took it out as well. "Drat. I still need to hunt..." She trailed off, feeling the hollows nearby. "Nix that, he is found." She said as she dashed in that direction. "Hahahahaha, You underestimate me hollow cuz now I'm going to show you true fear." Says Ray as he focuses his energy into his Zanpakuto and yells his Favorite word."Bankai!" The energy around did the same as yesterday and transformed Ray into his lion form, Then right on the spot he goes on the attack. Myst stood on the sidelines, knowing Ray could take the hollows down. But one of them...Felt like an Arrancar. "Just my imagination." Myst told herself. However, one of them was. Inori, wearing a white Espada robe, walked onto the field. As his men fell, he was temped to release, but before he could, a clawed hand riped his chest. "Hm, so the kitty has claws? Well, let's play." Ray just kept slicing every single of them until only a handful were left standing in front of him with fear in their eyes but right when he went for the pounce he stopped and stood on his hine legs as he turned around growled with anger, then out of nowhere he turned and roared very loud before he went back on all fours. "EEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSPPAADDAAAAA, Why are you here?!'' ''Ray roared digging his claws into the ground and making electricity run through his outside body. "There is a child you met, just last night. Somewhat tall, thin, demonic, emo. Any ideas?" Inori asked. He needed to fight Shade to settle an old score. Myst yelped a little, not loud enough to be heard. That's Shade's description. For the first time, Ray listened and started thinking in his Bankai form and realized that there was no way he would tell him anything."No, now leave or I will kill you." "Childish instinct. Protect that boy, and the girl back there dies. Now, where is Shade?!" Inori growled, waiting for the next strike. Myst was frozen in fear. Could he be the guy Shade talked about? Ray stopped thinking and went for the attack as he shunpo'd all around the area leaving his replicas and then running around making the energy around him warp and rotate as speed got faster and faster then a tornado was around Inori as the replicas went for the attack. "You move too slow. Now begone." Inori stabbed around himself, and knocked away the replicas of Ray. "He realy did a number on you kid. Can't even out run an old man." But Inori didn't notice that Ray was actually behind him outside of the tornado charging his Ryuusei Keshigomu 'intoo one powerful blast."'Eat This!". Ray releashed the blast of energy. Inori could never have moved out of the way, so it ripped his jacket. "Hm My Hirro isn't strong, but that could have killed me if you were fully charged." Myst stared at the two. The clashing and twisting of their power could only be described as beautiful. Ray roared and went again for the attack but this time before he could even move his leg gave out and he fell on his stomach trying to get back up but to no avail. Then suddenly his Bankai releashed and he went back to his normal form with blood coming out of his mouth. "Now, tell me where the emo brat lives or the girl diesin his place, all up to you." Inori was getting ready to have vengence. Myst jumped in to save her friend, but Inori smashed her with the heal of his hand. "Pathetic. Shade should be here, or at home. Where Is He?" "Hahaha, You'll have to kill me before I even think about tell You anything." Snarled Ray grabbing his sword and trying to stand up. As the two argued, a new fighter appeared. His clothing, black, his hair to match. But his eyes burned with passion, longing and fear. "Hello Inori-sama." the dark clothed man offered. "Ten years ago, I put you in the ground. Now I will place you there again. "Cocky words boy. Ten years ago, your powers sent me to the hear-after. Not. As you see, I am here, ready to kill you." Shade looked at Myst. "Get Ray home, now!" Without moving, the Ice Lord rose again, he already did the ritual, but waited until the time was right. "Hehe, You took your sweet time Shade." Ray coughed out more blood before he fainted and just laid there not moving at all. "And, Myst, don't do that to him." Shade warned as he climbed down to meet his old master. Myst grabbed Ray and ran. All Ray could feel was the girl picking him up and running away and somehow in someway he felt powerful spirit energy coming from Shade and the Esapada. "Its been years. I have evolved from one rank of hollow to the next. But, you see. I remember my whole past. That is what led me here, to you." Inori said, trying to attack Shade mentally. "I too, have become more. In fact, I am more hollow than you." Shade walked forword, freezeing anything he could see. "I am a Hell Hunter. The fastest one. The support beam to my friends. And for harming one, and my sister too, I will kill you. Inori simply walked forword. When Shade was in range, he lunged. "Sorry, but I must kill you." He wispered, not at all sorry. The weapon wint in one side and left the other. Shade simply spat blood and started to falter. It pierced his heart. He was going back to Hell. When he woke up, the sulfurous smell was missing. It smelled like home. He woke up as a strage feeling washed over him. He bypassed Hell, givien another chance. "Welcome back brother." Myst said happy that the only emo in her life woke up. "Where's Ray?" Shade asked. He needed to know his friend was ok. "Haha, you're awake. Good to know that even hell can't stop you kid." Said Ray who was awake, covered in bandages, and sitting on a chair."How you feeling?" "Sick as a dog. Guess that happens when your heart gets destroyed." Shade said, without thinking. His body felt worse than he let on. "And you think a firepit could hold the Ice Lord?" He smiled. But his emotions couldn't stop. "Hehe, always the joker kid." Ray said laughing."Look sorry you had to come and rescue me I guess since we fought yesterday the damage was more than i expected and with this stupid limiter on me I can't use my full power." "Wait, you have one? Lucky. I always have access to my full power. Being a peon in Hell taught me that power can go to your head, But that is not here or there." Shade said. His chest, having been blown open the day before, had allowed Inori to desroy his heart. He barely lived again. "Myst, can I ask you a favor?" He winced as he spoke. "Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Myst responded. "Coffee please." "Sure. you can't be up and about yet anyway." As she got up, Shade noticed she was moving funny, she needed blood ASAP. Ray noticed this as well and decided to help out, he grabbed his sword next to him and pulled it out to press the sharp part on him as he cut open a wound on his hand and squeezed it to make blood come out. "Here, you need to drink." "How did you know?" Myst asked. But the blood called out to her. She drank the crimson water, and had to tear herself away, or else she might kill the man. Shade stood up, pain shooting through his chest. "Ray, who are you exactly? Sorry, but I want answers of my own." "Haha, i figured you would. The truth is my real name isn't Ray Martinez that's just my name here in the human world, my real name is Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai, former Captain of 5th Divison for the Soul-Society." Kaworu replied. "No way. You're related to the Old Man Yamma? So, how did you know Myst needed blood? And I could have given her some. I can't die, so any blood in my veins is not worth much to me." Shade said. "Yeah, I want to know that as well. But thank you for the blood." Myst said, wiping the blood off her face. "Haha first off we're related because he's my father and second even if I'm not a vampire i can still sense someone's bloodlust in them no offense." Kaworu replied. "None taken" Myst answred. "So Yamma is your father. No wonder you blew a hole into my chest." Shade smiled, glad Myst was ok. "Ever read Norse myths? I know one that makes me crack up everytime." "Look as much as i would like to hear them, I can't stay here it's too riskey for me to stay in one place." Said Ray as he started to get up but almost fell while he tried to stand. "You can't go anywhere. I can handle some hollows." Shade said, losing his grin. "After all, demons and hollows are the same thing." "And you wait until now to tell me?" Myst asked. Shade never kept any other secrets, did he? "Yes. After all, why would I worry my Valkyrie?" Shade got up as he spoke. "Look you two, try and understand there are way more powerful people hunting me down for what i have and if they find you with me they will kill you." Ray said as he tried again but this time he fell on the floor and felt sharp pain going all over his body. "You ok?" Shade asked. Myst ran over to Ray, and helped him stand up. "You need to rest. Come on. Shade can handle the enemy, he helped overhrow Hell's tyrant after all." Ray sighed and allowed her to put him back in his seat,"It seems like you guys won't change your minds so okay." Replied Ray as he grabbed his sword and put it next to him,"Anyway, since you guys helped me alot I'm in your debt." "All debts were repaid when you gave my sister blood." Shade told Ray, calmly. "Shade, you also need to rest. Your body won't survive another battle with that Arrancarr." Myst was worred because Shade refused to back down, even when his body screamed in pain. "Hmm, you're lucky that was just half my power if it was full blast there's no way you would have survived but anyway for right now I gotta ask what is up with you guys and that Espada?" asked Ray rubbing his head. "He was my guardian for a few years. After my parents died, he took me in, raised me as his own. One day, my power went nuts. It killed him, leading him to become a monster. It's my fight. I need to be the one to lay him down for the last time." Shade said as he looked ready to cry. "Inori was my savior, and I killed him." Myst looked at her brother with a look of understanding. "Shade, you were young, unable to control yourself. You are not to blame." As the trio talked, Inori appeared on the roof of an ajaicent building. He found his target. "You won't escape again." Suddenly Ray felt the pressence of the Espada and stood up despite the pain he felt."He's coming, i can sense him." Ray said grabbing his sword. Shade ran behind, amost ready to fall over in pain. "Sin is the only path to light." he wispered. The result, was the Ice Lord standing tall. Inori heard Shade's release command, and frowned. "Kid never learned that God was top dog, did he?" Myst however knew the power of the man they were to fight was far out of her leauge. she stayed behind, as she preapred to run to her vampire friends to gather an army, if needed. "Bankai!" The energy warped around and there stood Ray in his lion form. "You are becoming a pain in my a$$. You know that, kitty cat? As for the self proclaimed 'Ice Lord', how dare you make a God of yourself?" Inori snapped. Shade simply looked at the Arrancar with disdain. "You should ask yourself what pushed me to hate God. I told you, God will rest at my feet when my vengance is done, am I clear?" Shade countered. Myst heard what her brother said, and thought he was just trying to make himself look big and bad, but his tone conveyed otherwise. Ray got down on all fours and started focusing his energy as he then shunpo'd around and started shooting from the palms of his hand his 'Kuroi Kuchikukan '''at the Espada. "You work on offence, I control defence, Ice Wall!" Shade created the wall as Ray's attack launched. Inori, fired off a Cero round, folloed by a Bala. "Shade, you will die this day." On instinct Ray concentrated the energy into one blast and releashed against the cero but it wasn't holding on for long against the cero. Shade negated the Bala with a ice shard. "I will not die, for you will die." Myst heard Shade threaten someone, "What on earth?" she blacked out from stress. Out of nowhere Ray looked to see Myst passed out and didn't pay attention and the cero overpowerd the blast then send Ray flying and slaming into the ground where he was trying to move but was stuck in the ground. "RAY!" Shade roared. If you can, get Myst out of here!" The Ice Lord looked at Inori, ready to rip his head off. "I warned you before. Do not attack those I care about." Inori simply chuckled as he flew down to Shade. "Boys like you need to be punished. Your demonic power is useless against God's chosen!" He fired anothe Cero blast that was deflected by the wall. After struggiling Ray finally got out and went to grab Myst to take her somewhere safe, he shunpo'd to a safe park where he put her down and whispered that he'd comke back then suddenly Ray felt Shade's spirit energy getting fainter and fainter as he ran back to help him. Inori could't believe his eyes. Shade stood there, his wall gone, his body obliterated, but yet he stood there. "What are you?" the Arrancar asked. "Simple, I am Shade Kagekyo, The Ice Lord. And my anger burns hotter than the sun. It this regard, I will smite you, the unholy will be victorous over the holy." The demon retorted, sick of games. He flew in and struck the monster, but it lacked any killing potential. "My next blow will end this." Ray was closing in to them but then his feet gave out again but this time he stayed in his Bankai form but kept trying to get up and suddenly felt the cold air come but then broke. Shade fell, his heart giving out. As he dropped he almost called forth the Chill, but he was too far gone. "Myst. Loran. Everything I did, I did for you. Even God would respect thst, right? Hell couldn't hold me, God doesn't scare me. Heh. Ray, Get this guy for me, will ya?" Ray knew that he had to help him now or it would be all over then he felt the Arrancar charge for one final attack."''NO, i can't let this happen I won't Move you stupid body MOVE!!!!" ''Yelled Ray in his head then suddenly something felt like it snapped and in an instant Ray disapeared. Inori gloted over Shade, so he failed to see Ray, dashing his way. Impact. Inori was forced away from the demonic child. "You!. Never mind. The boy will die regardless. Farewell, Kitty kat." And with that, Inori vanished. "R-Ray. Where is my sister? I want to see her one last time. I can't return anymore, so I want Myst to know I always loved her." The blue robed demon coughed a bit of blood. Ray didn't listen and focused his energy into his own body, then he closed one eye and released the energy into his left eye as he pointed it towards Shade."'Raion Hidarime." 'Suddenly an powerful energy went all over the wounds on Shade and were transfering from him to Ray himself. "No! my wounds are too great. You'll die! Stop! Myst.. Wait! I can save you. Just hold on. Myst can make all of your wounds heal up." Myst, was slowly waking up, but her sixth sense couldn't feel Shade any more. But as she began to cry, his voice called for her. "Ray needs help! Come on!" Shade was tired and angry, to the point he was yelling at the wrong person. The two headed back to Ray, and begged every deity that he would still be alive. Ray finished off the move and the armor on him began creaking before it reverted back into his Zanpakuto but when it did Shade saw that Ray was covered with deep wounds as Ray looked at him and smiled." Haha, I told you kid it takes more than this to bring me down." Ray smiled but then his eyes went blank white and he fainted. "He can't give me permission, so I can't change him. My heart tells me to ask first. I'm sorry." Myst told Shade. "Screw the rules, He needs blood. Change him. I don't care what happens to him. Please..." Shade started to get angry. Suddenly Ray opened his eyes and rolled on his back with a anrgy look."You change me and I'll kill all of you guys." He said as he started laughing and smiling at the two of them with worried looks on their faces."It's okay, I'm fine just need to get bandaged up." "Sorry man. You just scared me. Really sorry." Shade looked at his friend. Myst grabbed Ray and pulled him up. "If I did change you, it would not be cool." Shade leaned on his sword. "Can we get a taco and some coffee?" "Haha, sure it's my treat." Ray replied but then smiled and fainted again while Myst was holding him. "Lets get inside." Shade said smiling. Myst followed, but not before drinking some of the excess blood. : '' Next Story: Return from the Black